Chibi
by Kunoichi 008
Summary: Kids don't exactly see things the same way as grown ups do. So when the latter and the former meet you know it'll be fun.
1. The Basement

**Chibi**

**Chapter 1: The basement**

_Kunoichi 008_

Summary: Kids don't exactly see things the same way as grown ups. Enter the chibi realm where Hinata swears, Neji is a perv, Naruto hates ramen, Kisame lives in a fishbowl, Sasuke crushes on Sakura and more!

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"It's kinda creepy in here . . ." A voice murmured in apprehension. The owner of said voice took in the surrounding area with tremulous bright eyes opened wide as if anticipating the attack of an unknown source at that exact moment.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan! I'll protect you!" An exuberant voice trilled confidently. Then the blonde struck the Gai proclaimed 'nice guy pose' while his teeth sparkled with a 'ping'.

The silent raven-haired boy gave his blonde companion a surreptitious glance. How the hell could Naruto have made his teeth sparkle with in a dark basement? In a dark basement with NO light! The younger Uchiha fleetingly wondered if it was just some jutsu Gai had taught Naruto, then dismissed it. He need to focus on the task at hand. But more importantly on the hand currently groping his behind . . . "Sakura!" He growled. "Let me go now!"

". . . . But, Sasuke-kun, I'm not touching you . . ."

The younger Uchiha blinked. "Are you sure?"

"Yes . . . I'm right behind Naruto . . ."

"I'm not touching Sasuke-bastard!"

A chill slithered down the Uchiha's spine. If Sakura wasn't touching him and Naruto wasn't touching him then who . . . ? Wide eyed the boy feinted left and away from the thing groping him. "Chidori!" He pushed his chakra into his arm and illuminated the dark room.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"What! Is there and enemy nin around here!" Naruto automatically sidled up to Sakura. "Don't worry Sakura-chan! I'll protect you!"

"I can protect myself Naruto!"

"Shut up!" Sasuke snapped. His eyes riveted towards the thing groping him. A statue. A statue of a golden monk. Oh perfect, he got felt up by an inanimate object. Damn. Wait a minute. The prodigy blinked, he could've sworn the thing . . . winked at him? Nah! With a growl he let the Chidori fade and with it the light previously illuminating the darkened basement room.

"Ne Sasuke-kun! Why – "

"Shut it." Sakura winced at his harsh tone of voice and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder to prevent him from speaking out. Naruto gave her a quizzical look but she couldn't see so kept quiet just for her. The Uchiha glance around, allowing his eyes to adjust to the darkness once more.

"You know I think we should try looking for a flashlight or something." Sakura murmured, shuffling from foot to foot.

"Hey! I think I found one!" Feet shuffled in the darkness. Suddenly a beam of light appeared. "All right it works!" Naruto grinned as he flashed the flashlight around until it rested upon a certain golden monk statue. He whistled. "Wow. Looks like pure gold." The monk statue was about a meter high with emerald, it was posed with one flat palm in the air and the other pointed towards the ground. The blonde tilted his head to the side. "Kinda reminds ya of Orochimaru doesn't it?"

Sakura made an impatient sound. "Why did Kakashi-sensei send us down here again?"

Sasuke turned his back to his comrades and scanned the room. "Because Gaara, that damned bastard." The last part was muttered. "Had specifically requested for our team to go and find very specific articles regarding a certain jutsu."

Naruto pouted. "Dammit! I bet that sadistic bastard only did it cause he's still sore about me kicking his ass!"

Sakura shrugged. "That's plausible. Come to think of it Hinata-chan said Neji's been acting strange for some time now. I bet he's plotting something against you too." She paused. "He's probably gonna rope in Lee-san in his plot as well."

"Possibly use Shikamaru as their strategist – though why they would need one when dealing with you is questionable."

"Hey shut up teme! Jiraiya taught me this kiss ass jutsu the other day and I'm not afraid to use it!" Naruto growled.

Sasuke snorted. "As if anything you could do can harm me." He touched the curse seal on his neck. "Orochimaru made sure of that." He murmured to himself.

Naruto growled and muttered under his breath. "You couldn't even touch Kisame or Itachi . . ."

Eyes narrowed dangerously. "What was that dobe!"

"Nothing you bas – " He caught something moving with his peripheral vision. "Eh?" The blonde swiveled his head towards the golden monk statue with narrowed eyes. Did the thing just wink at him?

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sakura asked as she sifted through some old scrolls in a cubbyhole a few inches from the monk statue. "And do ya think you could come closer? I need more light."

"Err . . . Nothing . . . I just thought that . . . Oh never mind." He looked back at his crush half-heartedly, he strode over to where she rummaged about. Sasuke joined them after a minute of just glaring at the blonde.

And that was thus how they wasted an entire day looking for a scroll.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Oi! We got the scroll Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto called as they tromped up the stairs of the basement of the large green storage building. The blonde and his team mates shielded their eyes against the onslaught of the sun's afternoon rays.

Their jouinin instructor gave a half wave to his students but didn't take his eyes off his book. "Oh you can just put it back."

"WHAT?" Sakura and Naruto screeched. Sasuke didn't join in but his left eye was twitching at a very alarming rate.

Without looking up from his book he explained. "Apparently Gaara changed his mind about the scroll. He doesn't need or want it anymore."

"DAMN YOU GAARA OF THE DESERT!" Naruto shouted, he ran towards the main part of the village intent on playing search and destroy with everyone's favorite red head.

From up in a tree some distance away a certain demon carrier sneezed.

Sakura groaned as she dropped to her knees. "We spent . . . five . . . hours . . . dust . . .scrolls . . . dirt . . . ERGH!" She covered her face and moaned. "I'm gonna go home and shower." She muttered, aimlessly following Naruto back to the main village

Sasuke twitched then twitched again, turned around and walked back home which was in the same direction his two previous companions had stalked towards.

As for Kakashi-sensei. Well he never even (appeared to have) noticed the departure of his students and just started to walk back home.

No one was around when a bright blue light shimmered softly from the underground basement.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sorry if there are any spelling and or grammatical errors.

EDITED 08/18/2005 


	2. First Encounter

_Chibi_

Chapter 2: First Encounter

_Kunoichi 008_

* * *

Black eyes opened and glared blearily in protest against the early morning light. The avenger thought fleetingly about just sleeping in just this one time but knew, without a doubt that somewhere out there, Itachi was already awake. So in order to spite said missing nin the raven haired boy sat up in his bed, swing his legs over the side of the mattress, and promptly wished he didn't. 

Pain tore through the soles of his feet and traveled at lightning speed through various nerve endings towards his sleep-deprived brain. Eyes bugged out impossibly as he emitted a pained yell from his throat. He leapt backwards into his bed, landing on his back, he sprang up to sit on his rear as he grabbed his feet. _'Makibishi!'_ He thought incredulously, staring down at his two appendages like they were demons. Growling he picked at the items that stuck themselves tenaciously at his feet wincing all the while. That done he looked at the floor, his brows rose as he took in the randomly scatter makibishi strewn around on the ground.

Senses on high alert Sasuke did a quick chakra scan within his home, but found no other chakra signature within the area. He grumbled to himself about Kakashi or Naruto playing some stupid prank on him as he grabbed some gauze from a nearby nightstand. He'd just get the bastards back during training.

Sometime later the Uchiha heir strode less than regally out of his bedroom with a grimace of pain. His feet were wrapped up carefully with bandages, but blood still bled through. _'I'm gonna have to get Sakura to check it out.'_ He thought sourly, making his way to the bathroom down the hall. When the door shut tight after the avenger, a small black haired head peaked out from behind the doorway to the living room.

The chibi figure let out a small sigh of relief. He hadn't been caught. At least not until a certain avenger found out about the clogged toilet . . . . .

* * *

Sunlight streamed in through a spotless window and onto the sleeping-like-the-dead form of Haruno Sakura. Said girl tossed and turned, trying desperately to block out the bright light of the morning sun. 

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Sakura groaned and burrowed deeper into her nest bed. "A few more minutes." She moaned.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

A pale hand reached out and snatched a stray pillow before crashing it over her head in a rather futile attempt to muffle the alarm clock's incessant voice.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

CLICK

The girl sighed happily. Oh how splendid was the joyous moment of youthful abandon within the soft confines of her cushiony prison (she was very grateful neither Gai nor Lee could read minds). The alarm never stops unless someone turns it off was a vague thought that flittered through the girl's head but it was immediately dismissed in favour of the rather dashing dream she was having about a certain avenger . . .

A small hand suddenly reached up to gently shake the dead-to-the-world girl's shoulder. "Wake up." The voice murmured. "You're gonna be late for where ever you're supposed to be."

Emerald eyes shot open followed by a lithe body shooting out of bed. "Oh crap!" Sakura cried as she glimpsed at her clock. "I'm gonna be late!" She yelled, forgetting completely about her sensei's utter lack of punctuality. She hastily threw on some clothes and rushed out her bedroom door towards her bathroom down the hall.

Meanwhile another set of larger emerald eyes watched Sakura's hasty dash. Taking all the time in the world one foot five individual made her way down to the kitchen area in a more sedated pace. "I better make some breakfast." The child like figure murmured and as an afterthought added, "And bento for lunch."

* * *

An old bent figure grumbled as his sipped at his coffee from his large white mug. The old man glared up evilly towards the ceiling above him and tried adamantly to ignore the incessant snoring coming from the apartment upstairs. He looked towards his clock and nodded to himself almost absently. It was time to open up the old toy store. He'd inherited it from – 

Back to the story. Ahem! Let's forget about the old geezer and instead concentrate on the apartment above. Or to be more precise the snoring being above who was dreaming the morning away about ramen, Sakura-chan, ramen, being hokage, ramen, training, ramen, what Kakashi-sensei looked like without his mask on, ramen and did I mention ramen?

In the dirtied kitchen belonging to the snoring blonde another being was sitting placidly but looking around curiously. This being, however, was wide-awake with his whiskered face turning this way and that with a wide-eyed stare. After a few more minutes of random staring he started making his way around the apartment in wonder and awe. The piles of manga and jutsu instruction books lay in towering heaps that nearly reached the ceiling, vast plains of unwashed clothes and scattered weaponry, not to mention that green moldy thing in the corner resembling a piece of cheese.

A loud snore. "Sakura-chan . . . I love ramen too . . ."

The little chibi's ears perked up when he heard the slurred sleepy voice and without any hesitation followed the source of the voice. Peeking from behind the doorway of the bedroom, the little chibi crept up slowly to the slumbering blonde.

Snort. "Sasuke-teme . . ."

A small hand reached out and curiously poked Naruto's face. The sleeper turned his head away but didn't react otherwise. With a raised brow the smaller figure climbed on top of the whiskered blonde, when he received no reaction he slowly stood up. "Oi. Wake up." He said.

Naruto muttered something in his sleep.

The chibi scowled. "Get up!" He lifted up a leg and swiftly brought it down before jumping back down onto the ground.

"GAH!" Naruto shot up and looked about with a scowl. "Whuda vuck zid dat?" He slurred sleeply.

"Down here genius." The chibi grumbled the caustic remark.

Sleep deprived sky blue eyes gazed down towards the side of his bed. He blinked. Then blinked again. And just for the sake of it blinked once more.

Smaller blonde boy scowled. "Take a picture it'll last longer."

Naruto blinked for the fourth time. Damn he was hallucinating, again. No more expired ramen for him (or not)! He rubbed his eyes and slapped himself on the cheeks, just for good measure, then looked down again. Yup, the chibi was still standing there. He gaped. "You . . you're . . . you . . ." He pointed a shaky finger in the child's direction.

The whiskered child's scowl deepened. "Are you retarded or something?"

"You . . . You're . . ." He crawled out of his blankets towards the edge of his bed to stare down at the chibi. "You look like . . . . like . . . like a chibi me . . ."

* * *

It was extremely fortunate for those in Konoha that ninja were far more inclined to race across rooftops when in a hurry to be somewhere. Even more so that said ninja were stealthy, quiet, and calm. It was unfortunate, however, that not all ninja shared the same sentiment, even more so that this particular shinobi was loud, noisy, brash and shoving everyone to the side as he barreled down the street towards the hokage building. 

Secretaries and other such shinobi didn't even bat an eye when the kyuubi carrier dashed through the corridors unannounced; they were already used to it by now. "TSUNADE OBAASAN!" He yelled crashing through the door. The sentries at the door didn't bother stopping him, it was their version of revenge for various reasons.

Naruto's mini me scowled from his position in his older version's outstretched arms. "Oi! Tone it down, it'd be bothersome to go deaf now."

The godaimed looked up as she rubbed her temples irritably. "What – "

The blonde genin zoomed up to where the pissed off Hokage sat. "IwassleepingthismorningcauseIneededtherestandallcauseIwassotiredcauseofwhatwedidyesterdayandthenandthenandthenandthenandthenIwasdreamingofsomethingandIcan'treallyrememberwhatIwasdreamingaboutbutIknowitwasreallyreallygoodcauseIdidn'twannawakeupbutthenIdidwakeupcause – " deep breath " – IgotkickedinthestomachbutIdidn'tknowwhodidinthefirstplaceandthenIgotupandIlookedaroundandIdidn'tseeanythingatfirstandthenIheardsomeonesay"Downheregenius."sothenIlookeddownandthenandthenandthenLOOK!" He roughly shoved his mini-me on the blonde kunoichi's desk. "HE LOOKS LIKE ME WHEN I WAS YOUNGER!"

Tsunade looked down at the blonde haired bundle currently sitting and staring at her on her desk. True to his word, the chibi possessed the signature spiky blonde hair, trademark whiskers and she'd bet (and win) that when the small boy wasn't squinting he would have the same bright blue eyes as bigger Naruto. However, unlike the present Naruto the chibi one was scowling and seemed a lot more . . . bitter? "Ah. You too I see." She commented lightly after a lengthy pause. It was said nonchalantly, easily, as if she were only commenting about how nice the weather was.

It took a few minutes for the panicking blonde to register those words into his head. A few more extra to actually comprehend them. "Wha . . huh . . . what?"

The godaime merely nodded behind her.

The blonde fox boy turned swiftly and gaped.

Kakashi, Neji, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, and Shikamaru were all scattered across the room. All of them with a mini-me of themselves.

Kakashi's chibi had the same silver hair as his older self and the same two dark eyes along with the same pale complexion. Chibi Kakashi was garbed in brown pants, a black shirt and had an obscenely large gray scarf covering his face. He was on the floor before his older self's standing feet.

Neji's chibi looked exactly like a Neji only smaller and was even wearing the same clothing, the white jacket and dark pants, that looked a bit dusty from storage. He was staring intently at a wall with Byakugan on Neji's lap. The older Hyuuga didn't seem to notice and was instead having a glaring contest with Sasuke.

Little Sasuke was similarly dressed as his older self in the same blue shirt with the clan symbol on the back and the same white shorts. He was sitting on the same windowsill as his older self (who was glaring at Neji) and was enjoying the view from the window.

Chibi Sakura wore a pink headband on where her forehead protector should have been. She wore a pastel red sundress, on her back was a white knapsack and clutched in her arms was a black and white panda bear doll. She sat shyly beside the older Sakura and seemed to be trying to make herself disappear.

Dressed in an orange kimono was a small Hinata that was looking around in boredom. Beside her was seated Hinata who was fidgeting beside Sakura who was staring at Naruto with a raised brow.

Lastly was little Shikamaru, he was dressed in a yellow shirt with red pants. He was looking around avidly beside a bored bigger Shikamaru.

"Wha . . uh . . . why . . wha . . ."

"Good to see that your usage of vocabulary it still up to par dead last." Sasuke drawled eyes never leaving the Hyuuga genius's own.

Naruto scowled. "You – "

"That wasn't very nice!" All eyes (except Neji's and Sasuke's) focused upon the small chibi beside the Uchiha heir. "He can't help but be . . . . special!"

"Yeah! I'm special!" The blonde genin smirked. If it were possible to squeeze out a large amount of sweat into one droplet and suspend it over and/or beside one's head for five seconds then they all would have sweat-dropped.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "He just called you a retard, moron."

Blue eyes blinked. "A retard . . . YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Naruto growled at Sasuke's mini-me who in turn started to tear up.

"WAH! He's being mean!" Chibi Sasuke cried.

"IDIOT!" Sakura growled and promptly bopped the blonde hard on his head. " Don't make kids cry!" She growled, she looked sweetly at the sniffling mini-Sasuke and smiled. "Don't worry sweetie, if he bothers you again just tell me and I'll give him another whack. Okay?"

Chibi Sasuke smiled shyly at the pretty pink haired chuunin. "Okay pretty lady!" He chirped, blushing slightly.

Sakura beamed. _'CUUUTNESS!'_

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ALL OF YOU!" Tsunade roared.

Silence.

The godaime sighed. Damn her hangover! "I don't know why and how and quite frankly I don't give a flying fuck at the moment but somehow, you all woke up to find 'mini-me's in your rooms. Correct?"

All of the older ones nodded.

Tsunade rubbed her temple. "And your 'mini-me's act like you did when you were younger?"

Nods.

"Well . . . . then . . ." The hokage sighed and leaned back into her seat. "It's completely impossible but apparently it isn't." She placed a hand over her honey brown eyes. "I'm sure all of you know what I mean."

Kakashi nodded. "It could be a new jutsu." He offered.

"But then why us?" Sakura murmured. She lightly ran a hand through her chibi's hair. "It wouldn't make any sense." Chibi Sakura smiled up at her.

Neji broke away from his staring contest with the black eyes in favour of meeting viridian ones. "Maybe it isn't just us."

"Maybe." Pink brows furrowed. "If that's the case then we should try to find out if there are any others. Then maybe we can draw up some sort of connection."

Naruto's eyes furrowed. "What are you guys talking about?"

An exasperated sigh. "Time travel." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Dead last as always." He muttered.

"WHAT WAS THAT BASTARD?"

"DON'T USE THAT LANGUAGE IN FRONT OF CHILDREN!" SLAM! THUD!

"Sa . . Sa . . Sakura-chan . . . is scary." Naruto whimpered as he clutched his head.

"Tch. I can't believe I turned out to be that stupid." Chibi Naruto commented lethargically. "I must be really bothersome."

Everyone blinked. Sakura's brows furrowed. "That . . . that sounded . . . so . . . . . Shikamaru-ish . . ."

Shkiamaru smirked. "I think I prefer the younger Naruto."

"Yeah . . . well I wasn't exactly that enthusiastic when I was young." Naruto muttered.

"Oi! Dip wads! I'm hungry!" Surprised eyes swiveled towards Chibi Hinata's small frame.

"W . . we . . we'll g . . g . . get you f . . f . . food later. O . . okay?" The older of the two Hinata's stammered.

Chibi Hinata scowled. "Fuck that! I want to food now! I'm hungry!"

As one the group's eyes widened. Did Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata just snap and swear at someone!

Hinata gulped. "But we need to f . . f . fix – "

"Jeez girl!" The younger Hyuuga heiress scowled. "Stop stuttering. It's getting on my nerves!"

"I . . I'm s. . s. . sorry – "

"Don't apologize! I just insulted you idiot! Ergh! When the fuck did I get so friggen . . . timid and whimpy!" The chibi's pearl eyes swiveled to Neji's. "Oi. Branch boy! What're _you_ looking!"

Said 'branch boy' sighed. "Now I remember why I had such an irrevocable hate for Hinata-sama . . ." He said dryly.

"Tch. You deserve it branch boy." Chibi Hinata snorted. "You're the damned perv of the family anyway."

Neji coloured.

Kakashi slowly smiled under his mask. "Hyuuga boy's a pervert?"

Hyuuga boy glared at the jounin.

"Duh! See? He's using Byakuugan to check out some chick in the other room right now."

The Hyuuga boy blanched and immediately grabbed his smaller self and shook him. "Idiot! What fu – " Insert horrible Sakura glare of doom " – udge . . . do you think you're doing! Byakuugan was not made for such idiotic things!"

Tsunade glared at the small Neji as well. "Shizune is in the other room . . ."

Chibi Neji snorted. "Hypocrite much? We have gift, we might as well utilize it to its maximum capacity!"

"No! Stop it! It's morally incorrect!" He hissed.

"No way! 'Sides this'll help with training our Bykuugan to see things more clearly! And farther . . . and deeply . . . and through more solid things . . . to see certain . . . sights . . . " Grin.

Neji burned red. "I won't let you!"

"But you're me! I expect you of all people to understand!" Chibi Neji growled.

"I let that part of me die. DIE. Under the heat of thousand white suns on the pavement of solid easily heated metal with kunai and shuriken jabbing at it and it's supposed intestines choking whatever life out of it was left! And as me I expect you to slaughter, butcher, massacre, destroy and do everything possibly associated with the word 'kill' that part of you as well." The older Hyuuga snarled.

Chibi Neji was snarling as well as he glared heatedly up at his counterpart. "Bite me booger breath!"

"Grow up pip-squeak!"

Sakura leaned over to Hinata. "Neji's really acting out of character." She commented.

"Y. . y. . yeah . . . I guess confronting himself like that again just brings o . . out the worst in him . ."

A nod. "Must be the shame he feels."

Hinata gave a small smile. "Yes . . . he d dropped this habit when he found some of our older cousins peeping at his m . . mom."

The pink haired kunoichi's eyes widened. "Oh . ." There really wasn't anything else to say to that tidbit. Subject switch! "You're little self sure is . . . different."

The Hyuuga heiress blushed. "Y . .yeah . . . I was . ." She stammered in embarrassment. "Y . . you were p . pretty shy yourself when you were small w . . weren't you?"

Sakura nodded with a small smile. "I didn't have the greatest amount of self-esteem when I was younger. And I didn't have many friends . . . hell I didn't have any! But maybe my little self can make some in this time! Right Chibi Sakura – AH!"

With the exception of the two bickering Hyuuga branch boys everyone's heads swiveled to focus on a panicking Sakura.

"What now Haruno?" Tsunade grumbled.

"MY CHIBI IS GONE!"

* * *

A tiny figure looked around the playground with large green – and slightly scared – eyes. The figure clutched a worn bear tightly in comfort. Alone in a world full of people. The chibi sighed and strode over to a sandbox before sitting down with a dejected sigh. _'I still didn't make any friends.'_ The child pouted. 

Over on the other end of the sandbox another small child was hunched over clutching a bear but unlike the former chibi the latter was crying.

The lime eyed chibi stared at the other as if willing her to look up. After a the girl chibi complied with the watcher's silent demand. She sniffled. "Y . y . . you . .a . .a . .aren't g . . .g . . gon . . gonna . . . p . . p . pick . . on . . m . . me . .t . too are . . y . you?" She hiccuped.

The chibi shook his head. "Is that why you're crying?" He asked softly. "Someone's picking on you?

The girl swiped at her tears, nodded her head and looked down. "It's 'cause m . m . . m . . my forehead is h . . h . . h . . huge. And I'm k . . k . . kinda slow s . . so p . . people k. . .k . . kinda get mad . . . s . . so I don't h . . have any f. . f . fr . . friends . ." She clutched her panda doll closer to herself like a shield, her lip trembled. It was the most adorably heartbreaking thing the chibi had seen ever in hi whole three years of existence.

"You're forehead isn't too big." The pale figure clutched his own teddy. "I . . . I don't have 'ny friend either . . ." He offered bashfully.

The girl brushed her pale pink hair from her eyes and smiled timidly. "M . . my name is Ha . . Haru . . Haruno Sakura . . Nice to meet you . . . wanna . . wanna b . . be friends?" She squeaked.

"Sabaku no Gaara . . Nice to meet you too . . ." Lime green eyes met emerald orbs. "O . okay. Let's be friends."

Chibi Sakura smiled shyly before moving over to sit beside her newly acquired companion. Chibi Gaara smiled back shyly.

In a world full of chaos and universal unfairness, there were two less lonely chibi.

* * *

Temari stared wide-eyed around the rented apartment. Shit. Little Gaara was gone!

* * *

_Makibishi:_ A makibishi is a small spine to sting the sole of a foot. When enemy soldiers chased a ninja, he scattered numerous makibishi to the ground. Because Japanese shoes (zori) were made of grass in those days, makibishi's spine could easily penetrate the shoes (it was very effective because those days people wore zori, sandals made of straw). The spine of a makibishi was often hooked, so it would be terribly painful if someone step on a makibishi. Some ninja had a flashier version of makibishi, which exploded when someone stepped on it. It was called Bakurai-bishi. 

_Chibi:_ Small

_Obaasan:_ Grandmother


	3. Break Away

_**Chibi**_

**Chapter 3: Break Away**

_Kunoichi 008_

* * *

"What do you mean 'They're gone'! We left you with them for only five seconds!" Tsunade screeched.

"B b b b b but they . . . they . . . they were there one minute and then I turned around and they were gone!" Naruto squeaked.

With a roar the hokage grabbed Naruto's ear and proceeded to . . . let's just say not even the Kyuubi's healing blood might save him. Behind them the mismatched group of ninjas stood out in the hokage building's corridor with a sigh.

Kakashi got out his book and flipped over to page one eighty-two. The masked man smiled in pure joy, though no one could see it. This was the part when Sunade and Raiya meet each other in . . . . .

Shikamaru leaned against a wall and stared out the window at all the pretty clouds.

Sasuke was being Sasuke.

Hinata was looking on in worry at her crush.

Sakura turned to Neji and laid out her palm to him. "It was under minute. You officially owe me five thousand yen."

Neji sighed heavily in his mind. "I guess I shouldn't've given him the benefit of a doubt." He muttered. Pulled out a couple of bills from his pocket and slipped it into her greedily awaiting hands.

Sakura grinned. "Course not! Dunno why you insisted that he was actually responsible."

The genius shrugged. "False hope." He looked out the window. "Shouldn't we be out looking for them?"

"We should." Sakura agreed.

"And we're still here why?"

"I'm waiting for either you or Shikamaru to come up with a plan."

"Then – "

"HOKAGE-SAMA!"

They all turned to see a panicky wide-eyed Gai dashing in with a small uber-browed chibi in his arms.

* * *

"Hey Kisame."

"Blub blu?"

"I think we're lost."

" . . . . Bluuub."

The boy with long black-blue hair gasped. "Kisame!" He scolded. "That's a bad bad word! Don't say that!" That said he lightly shook the fishbowl in his arms.

A pair of dark eyes glared up at said boy. He swished his shark-like tail impatiently; damn how he wished he had a human body, sure he'd get one when he was five but having only a human head sucked! "Blubb Bbbblllubu bub lub bulub."

"My name is not 'dumb-butt' it's Itachi! Jeeze! You . . . You're such a meanie!"

". . . . . Buuuulub."

The boy now named Itachi huffed impatiently. "You shut up. Look!" He called excitedly. "There's Konoha! I'm sure we'll find big you an' me there!"

"Blubulub!"

* * *

Sakura smiled at Gaara as they licked their waffle ice cream cones. She had a cookies 'n cream with whipped cream and sprinkles while her companion had a 'yummerlicious' rocky road with crushed Smarties © and hot fudge. It was really lucky for them that a nice street vendor had walked by, took one look at the 'cute little couple' and decided to treat them.

The girl's hand was linked loosely in the sand child's arm as they walked down the cement walkways of the streets of Konoha. "People in Konoha sure are friendly." Gaara commented as he shoved the rest of his cone down his throat. "Mmmm."

"Mhm. They've always been really really nice for some reason." She chucked the last bit of her waffle cone in her mouth, chewed, then swallowed. "A lot of people give me free stuff for some reason."

Gaara looked crestfallen. "No one in Sunagakure ever gave me free stuff. Only here."

Pink brows furrowed sadly. "Don't worry Gaa-kun. No one will hurt you while I'm around!" She chirped happily. Lowering her voice, she whispered slyly. "I have a secret weapon NO ONE knows about."

Wide-eyed Gaara whispered back. "Really? Is it stronger than my sand?"

Sakura thought for a moment. "Maybe."

Gaara gazed at his pink haired companion in awe. "Wow. What is it? Can I see it!"

The mini Haruno shook her head sadly. "Can't. Not unless it's a really important emergency."

"Oh . . ." The sand boy looked down in disappointment.

"I'm sorry Gaa-kun. But it's my last resort secret weapon. I can't show it to everyone or else they'll know and it won't be a secret anymore."

Gaara smiled. "It's okay Saku-chan!" He slid his arm down to clutch the flower child's hand warmly. "So. . . um . . . now what?" He blushed and looked down.

The chibi girl flashed her friend a brilliant smile. "How about the movies?"

"Movies?" Gaara tilted his head to the side. "What are those?"

Sakura's viridian orbs widened. "You don't know what a _movie _is!"

Gaara shook his little head. "No."

A determined look gripped the small pink haired girl's face. "Then we're definitely going to see one!"

* * *

"Girls are gross."

"Quiet kid."

"They have _cooties_." The child shuddered.

"Women are like mold. They grow on ya. Ooooh la la!"

"What you're doing is bad and icky and gross and you'll get in trouble!"

"For the last – oh yeah! That's - hehehehe!"

"Urgh." The boy scrunched up his nose. "If this is how I turned out in the future I hope I NEVER grow up."

"Ahaha!" Jiraiya turned towards the small chibi before him. "That's what they all say! But you have to give it a try before you totally dismiss the idea . . . whaddaya say?" He grinned slyly offering him the portable telescope.

Chibi Jiraiya twitched. "You disgust me." He spat.

The older of the two shrugged. "Fine then suit yourself." He turned back towards the bathhouse with his telescope and was quickly giggling away the time.

The smaller one plopped down on the roof of the building they were perched upon with a frown marring his childlike visage. "Aren't we supposed to be talking to the hokage?"

"She can wait."

The mini Jiraiya sulked. "I hate myself."

* * *

Luminous golden eyes swiveled around the streets of Konoha. Everywhere he looked he only saw strangers, unfamiliar apathetic people who seemed not to give crap about a lost little boy. The small boy sniffled. He really really really wanted his mama.

Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder and a voice. "'Scuse me."

The pale pale boy turned wide-eyed only to see a . . . pile of rags? He peered in closer; the rag pile consisted of a large maroon trenchcoat, a large grey scarf and a straw hat. "Err . . . He . . . hello?"

"Hi!" The pile chirped and suddenly two pairs of eyes peeked out from beneath the hat. "My name's Kakashi."

The snakelike boy smiled shyly. "My name's Orochimaru."

The rag pile blinked. "That's a long long name. Can I just call you Oro?"

"Err . . . sure. If I can call you Kashi?"

Kashi's eyes closed up into a happy look. "Sure thing Oro!"

Oro grinned back.

"Oh yeah!" Kashi exclaimed. "Do you happen to know where to get some food?"

The black haired boy thought for a moment. "Um . . . I . . . I think there was a dango shop around there somewhere . . . ." He said vaguely pointing west.

"Great let's go!" The rag pile exclaimed before tromping off.

Orochimaru shrugged and scurried after Kashi. It was better than being alone.

* * *

Five thousand yen fifty dollars. Roughly about.

Yay! Thanks for reviewing! I feel appreciated!

I've been asked if there are any pairings for this fic and my answer is: Maybe. This story is really flexible with the plot so I may or may not depending on whether I feel there should be one.


	4. Menaces to society

Chibi

Chapter 4: Menaces to society

Kunoichi008

◄░░░░░░░░

Large dark eyes gazed silently at the chibi in front of him. "Hina-chan."

"What Shi-kun?" Hinata grumbled.

"Are we lost?"

A few minutes ticked by before the heiress replied, reluctantly. ". . . . No."

"GOOD!" Chibi Shikamaru chirped. "'Cause I wanna go back to big me!"

The girl hesitated. The two were in front of an intersection that branched off into four different roads. Two of which she could've sworn weren't there before. "Err . . . right . . . um . . . it's . . ." She picked up a stick on the ground and threw it down. It pointed right. ". . . rightward!" She said haughtily walking down towards the _left_ pathway.

◄░░░░░░░░

"Same-kun."

"Blub?

"I'm hungry."

The shark rolled his eyes. "Blu bu."

"Good idea!" The dark haired boy looked around the busy streets of Konohagakure. It was a good thing that the chuunin on guard duty at the western gate was asleep.

"Hey look! Sushi!" Itachi exclaimed. "Oooohh! Shark fin soup!"

"Blu blu lub!" Kisame exclaimed in horrified anger.

"Okay! Sushi it is!" With the proud steps of a child he strode quickly into the shop, once inside he climbed into a seat before setting Kisame down on the table before him. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom for a sec so wait here and don't move kay?" Then without even waiting for an answer, the diminutive form zipped off.

Kisame glared at his 'companion's' escape. Itatchi didn't even have the decency to wait for him to point out the sheer impossibility of him being able to _willingly_ wait there at all!

Suddenly a shadow cast itself over the blue baby shark. Kisame turned and his eyes widened.

◄░░░░░░░░

"HOKAGE-SAMA!"

"Good kami not him too . . . " Tsunade grumbled, letting go of a bruised Naruto to thud heavily to the ground.

A heaving Gai slid to a stop before the godaime. "Hokage-sama!"

"Let me guess." She said in a dull tone. "You woke up this morning and a little version of you when you were a pip squeak was there to greet you right?"

Gai gasped. "Exactly hokage-sama! Except . . . It was not I who awoke with such a problem but my lovely student Lee!"

A delicate brow was raised. "So where is he?"

◄░░░░░░░░

"Kisame?" Itachi looked around in confusion. "Kisaaaaame? Where aaaaaaaaare you?" He ducked under the table and scurried around looking for his companion in confusion. There was no way his best buddy would ever ditch him like that (not that the shark man – err . . . boy – could at any rate). They were best buds in the whole world! Even their older selves hung out everyday! Popping back into his seat, he shrugged. Kisame probably had to go to the bathroom. With that solved the diminutive boy slowly tottered back to his seat in the sushi shop.

Wait a minute!

Itachi paused in mid step with a grim line marring his chubby features. Kisame didn't even _need_ a bathroom! He swam in his own peepee and poopie! With hurried steps he began to frantically search in and around the shop, with each minute that his friend was lost he felt more and more tears well up in his eyes.

"Hello there little man."

Distraught eyes swiveled upwards. Unshed tears made his obsidian eyes glow with an unnatural sheen.

"Ah . . . wha . . . what's wrong!"

The boy started to hiccup, tears streamed down his face. "Ki . . Ki . . KISAME IS GOOOOOOOONEEE!"

◄░░░░░░░░

"Wasn't that fun Gaa-chan!"

Gaa-chan nodded with a large grin on his visage. "I really liked it when Takura and Maruto and Tasuke and Gakashi saved the Snow princess!"

"Me too!" Chibi Sakura smiled and gave him a small peck on his cheek. "You're so cute when you smile!" She squealed.

A large red blush stained the face of Shukaku's carrier. His smile grew dreamy, eyes went distant and he stuttered out a nonsensical line that confused his female companion.

"Pardon?"

Chibi Gaara (whose face was redder than a tomato) shook his, linked hands with the smaller girl, then gently pulled her away from the Cineplex they'd exited and away from the cooing crowd ("Aaawww. How sweet! Those two are on a date!" "Sweeeet, a pimp in da makin'!" "Remember _our_ first date?"). "Come on. Let's go to the park." He murmured.

◄░░░░░░░░

Lee panicked slightly when the small black haired child started wailing. "Ah! Calm down! Calm down! I'll help you find . . um . . . Kisame was it?"

The smaller boy sniffed. "Uh huh."

Konoha's beautiful green beast scratched the back of his head. "Odd. I've heard that name from somewhere before . . ." (Very) Large (and bushy) brows scrunched together in concentration. "I really can't remember where from though . . ."

"So . . . sniff you're REALLY . . . sniff gonna help me?" Large watery eyes gazed up pitifully at the taijutsu master (and puppies every where were disgusted).

"Of course!" Lee insisted. "With every youthful bone in my body I, Rock Lee, Konoha's beautiful green beast will find your Kisame! Should I fail I will do three hundred laps around Konoha on my pinkies!"

A slow watery smile bloomed on the face of the dark haired child. "THANK YOU!" He squealed. Small thing arms wrapped around Gai's mini me's leg. "You're the bestest!"

Lee smiled modestly. "Ahaha! It's no problem uh . . . what's your name?"

A smile. "Itachi. Uchiha Itachi."


End file.
